Haven: After the Storm/Transcript
SCENE: Kick'em Jenny Neck. Meteors are crashing down to Haven in the background. Nathan Wuornos: Audrey! Audrey! He didn't know what would happen. Nathan falls to his knees Couldn't have known what killing Howard would do... Nathan: There has to be something. Anything... Just give me one thing Audrey. I have to find you.(looking at a body across the field) Huh?... AUDREY?! What would happen to his friends. Nathan: Jordan... Jordan McKee is lying on the ground, unconscious. How people would get hurt. Nathan arrives at the docks in Duke's "borrowed" boat. None of us knew. Dwight Hendrickson: What the hell! Where's Duke? (Nathan carries Jordan's lifeless body onto the dock.) And what happened to Jordan?! Nathan: Dwight! Don't! (Dwight touches Jordan's ungloved hand for a second before pulling back in intense pain.) Why is her Trouble still active? How it would change everything. He didn't say much. Dwight: Nathan, what the hell is going on? (Nathan and Dwight hurry toward his truck, Nathan carrying Jordan.) But he didn't have to. Dwight: Audrey went into that Barn. (Nathan puts Jordan down in the back of the truck.) All this—the meteors, the Troubles—it should have stopped! I knew what happened before he even said it. Dwight: Audrey, she's.. Nathan: She's gone. But... This is all my fault. I could see it in his eyes. He couldn't let her go. And everything went sideways. The speedometer climbs to 110, as Dwight angrily rushes into town For him. For Haven. For all of us. ---- SCENE: As Dwight's truck passes the Welcome to Haven sign, the destruction the town is facing becomes apparent. Meteors are crashing down and buildings are on fire. A man is falling off the roof of a building, and other Havenites are fleeing the flames. Red-eyed crows are dive-bombing a woman and the grass is covered with frogs. Outside the Haven Historical Society firefighters are battling the flames and Jordan is being loaded into an ambulance, not by EMTs, but by a doctor in a lab coat and a man in jeans and a sweater. Dwight: They say Jordan might make it. Thanks to you. Nathan: Duke shot her, but her blood is still on my hands. Dwight: How you holding up, Chief? Nathan: Benefit of the Troubles sticking around — I can't feel my wounds. (on the phone) Laverne, it's Wuornos. Give me an update. Laverne: Chief! Thank God! All hell is breaking loose. We've got half out units assisting with the fires, but I don't even know where to start with the rest of this mess. We got "sea monsters" attacking the docks. Half a dozen civis held hostage at the botanical gardens. Apparently by the plants. Reports of earthquakes in the outskirts. All coming from Greene Street. Chief, what's going on out there? What are we going to do? Nathan: Send someone to the docks. We're handle the earthquakes on Greene Street. Dwight: Greene Street? Nathan: (looking skyward at the falling meteors)' Troubles are activating all over town. Dwight: (running toward his truck) Brendan Ward lives on Greene Street. I recruited him for the Guard. He's a friend. Nathan: (following Dwight) If he doesn't calm down, he'll level half the town. Okay. We can do this. Dwight: (clicking the locks) There is no we... You've done enough already. (Dwight drives off, leaving Nathan staring after him.) I hate Nathan for what he did. At the Barn, he acted selfishly. Another earthquake strikes and the road in front of Dwight starts to tear up. Recklessly. Dwight attempts to drive though the debris What he did have Haven ripping apart at the seams. But still, I had to ask myself... His truck goes flying into the air. If I was Nathan, would I had done anything different... Could I have kept control? His truck flips over. I barely made it out of that wreck alive. But when I did, I realized that I couldn't blame Nathan. Dwight looks down on the wreck He couldn't stop himself from trying to save the woman he loves any more than Brendan could stop the earthquakes he was causing. And if Nathan could pull himself together to save Jordan, then I could stay upright long enough to help Brendan. Dwight walks away from the wreck To pull him back from the brink... ---- SCENE: Greene Street, Brendan's house. The house is almost completely collapsed in, and the ground around it is badly fractured. Several trees have fallen. The ground is still shaking. Four men are outside the house, at least one is visibly injured. Dwight: Where's Brendan? Still inside? Guardsman 1: He's still inside, we think. It's too dangerous in there. Nearly lost two guys trying to fish him out alreadyWhy's this even happening? (in Dwight's face) The Troubles were supposed to end when Audrey went into the Barn! Dwight: Well they didn't. People back in town are hurt—dying. Haven needs out help. And that's what the Guard does—so get moving. I'll save Brendan. Guardsman 1: You can't go in there! The whole foundation is coming apart. It'll be scrap in minutes. Dwight: (Climbing through an open window) Which is why I have to get in there now... Guardsman 2: What should we do? Guardsman 1: We do what he says. (The Guardsman leave the Ward house.) Dwight: Brendan?! Brendan: Dwight?! Is that you? Dwight: (walking in the direction of Brendan's voice) Yes — it's me. Brendan: You gotta get out of here! This place is coming down and I can't stop it. Dwight: And what about you? Brendan: I can't control it! It's too late for me. Look out! (the roof falls, pinning Dwight) Dwight: Unfff....!! Brendan I'm stuck. You need to calm down or your Trouble will kill us both. (Dwight sees Nathan enter the house) Nathan! Brendan: Chief Wuornos?! Nathan pulls the ceiling beams off of Dwight freeing him. Nathan and Dwight then approach Brendan, but the room is shaking too much. Dwight: Brendan, you've got to get a hold of yourself. Brendan: I can't control it. I never could. I've hurt so many people already. Dwight: Sure, it's bad rights now. But I know you. How much you're done for this town. How much you care about it. I know you can help us rebuild. Make Haven stronger. Better. We won't let the Troubles stop us. We need you. The shaking stops. Dwight moves the debris pining Brendan and Nathan helps him up. The house has been completely levelled. Dwight and Nathan stand in the middle of the debris, surveying the scene and Brendan sits with them. In times like these, it's easy to lose sight of who we are. Of how we can move past our mistakes. To find out future. Dwight looks thoughtfully at Nathan. Haven needs leaders who rise above the Troubles. ---- SCENE: Inside a shack of some kind, with rough wooden walls. The symbol of the Guard is printed on large pieces of cloth which are hung on the walls. Dwight sits in a large armchair in front of one of these drapings. Across the room, again in front of the Guard symbol, are three people, their faces shadowed. Dwight has been narrating the events immediately following the Hunter, testifying. '' '' Dwight: That's the kind of man Nathan Wuornos is. The kind of man he's always been for Haven. The scene shifts, revealing two more people heavily in shadow. A man and a woman, with white eyes. Man: That's a touching story... But Nathan Wuornos must die. Notes References Category:Transcripts